


You Have To

by galaxy_houseplants



Series: Carry On Countdown 2018 [10]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Angst day, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baz turns Simon, Blood, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Character Turned Into Vampire, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:11:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxy_houseplants/pseuds/galaxy_houseplants
Summary: “Baz! You have to!” Penny almost screamed, desperation hitting her voice.“I can’t! He- I don’t know if he would want me to-“





	You Have To

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10 of the COC! 1/3 of the way through y'all i got this

“Baz! You have to!” Penny almost screamed, desperation hitting her voice.

“I can’t! He- I don’t know if he would want me to-“

“Simon told me  _ explicitly  _ that if he was about to die, you should Turn him. He told you, too, just  _ do it!  _ He’s lost too much blood!” 

Baz swallowed, nodding, but kept his head in his hands. “I- He doesn’t deserve to have to live like this!”

“He would rather be a vampire and alive with us than dead.” Penny pulled his hands away from his face. “He told me that. You have to do it  _ now.  _ If you want to keep your boyfriend with us.”

Baz smoothed Simon’s blood-matted hair back, and Penny wiped his neck clean with a tissue she produced from her purse. The deep gashes in his side had been healed, but the amount of blood he had lost would kill him if Baz didn’t act quickly. Penny held his shoulder, possibly to support him, possibly to keep her from having a panic attack. 

“Okay. Now. I’ll do it. Come back to me, love.” Baz whispered the last part so only Simon could hear, before sinking his fangs into Simon’s neck.

As soon as he did it, his eyes fluttered open, and Baz almost pulled away. Penny quickly told him to keep going, Simon wasn’t actually conscious. When he knew Simon had enough of the vampire poison (Venom? Curse? Baz still didn’t really know.) in his system, he moved away and bit into his own wrist, flinching at the sharp pain, and held it up to Simon’s mouth. A little blood was sleeping from the cut, and only a drop had to hit his tongue, and it would be done. That drop rolled down his wrist and fell into his mouth. Simon’s eyes shut again, his body shook for a second, and his eyes opened for real. Baz pulled him close, burying his face in his shoulder, and Simon coughed, holding onto his back. He leaned away, nauseous, and after he had thrown up everything he’d eaten that day, Penny rubbing his back.

His voice comes out croaky and sore when he speaks. “Thank  _ God  _ you found me. I was attacked, thankfully they didn’t take my phone, i only had time to send you my location before I passed out.”

“You were- when we found you you were  _ this  _ close to dying, Si.” Penny choked out. “And- and you would’ve died if…”

“I had to turn you, love. Like you said. It was that or we would lose you.” Simon was silent, surprised, for a second before embracing Baz yet again, kissing him fully on the lips.

“ _ Thank you.  _ When I told you that I didn’t know if you’d be able to. But now you’re stuck with me forever, so sucks to be you I guess.” Simon weakly laughed at his own words, still clutching Baz.

“That sounds amazing. Let’s get you home. It’ll be a rough few days.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [galaxy-houseplants](https://galaxy-houseplants.tumblr.com) and all my fics are posted there, too, if you wanna send me an ask for any reason!  
> Hope you enjoyed! I don't like writing angst!


End file.
